A heart for a heart
by volley15
Summary: Hermione likes Draco but Draco distains her. Through a series of pranks and tricks will these two polar opposites come together.
1. Chapter 1 Disaster on the tracks

A Heart For A Heart chapter 1 "Disaster on the tracks" 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

"So Hermione… I mean Head Girl, do you think you could help us out," Ron asked as he, Hermione, and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"If you're asking me to help you get away with breaking the rules than you're sorely mistaken."

"But Hermione! You're are friend and Head Girl," Harry pleaded as he lifted his and Hermione's trunks onto the rack above their seats.

"To bad. Cause there's no way I'm going to help you two get way with torturing the Slytherins. Even though they deserve it," Hermione said. 'Especially Draco,' she thought. No one knew but her that she liked him. Even through all his taunts, teases, and all around badassness she knew there was a gentle, kind side of him. She wanted to get to know him that way. She wanted to see more than just how hot and sexy he was.

"Hermione? You ok? What's with the far off look," Ron asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," she said shaking her head violently as Draco's image dispersed and freed her of her dreams.

"Nothings wrong. I better be going. I need to get to the front of the train for the Heads meeting. I'll tell you who's Head Boy when I get back." 'With any hope Head Boy will be Draco… er… Malfoy,' she thought to herself before leaving the compartment silently.

"Wonder what's with her," Ron said sitting down beside his best friend slightly confused.

Hermione walked to the front of the train, nervous but confident. She opened the compartment door slowly but no one was there.

'Guess they're late,' she thought, 'As always. Must I be the only one responsible one around here?'

Just then a certain blonde entered through the door and sat down across from Hermione. "So you're Head Girl? Figures. But why would they make a Mudblood like _you_ Head Girl is beyond me."

"Sod off Malfoy!" She hated being this cruel to him. She only wanted to be with him. Though she knew that such things could never happen. "Just because I'm muggle born doesn't mean that I'm not as powerful as you."

"Actually, I have more power in my pinky than you have in your entire body. Perks of being a Pureblood," Draco said factually.

"Or is it the other way around ferret?"

"You wish buck tooth."

"I don't have to wish. I know!"

"At least that's what you think you filth!"

"Get over yourself you conceded, arrogant, egocentric, loathsome, jaded, pin head! I don't know what your fucking problem is but you get over it!"

"If you don't watch your mouth all you'll be getting for Christmas is your two front teeth!"

"And if you don't shut your pie hole _you_ won't have any teeth to chew with!"

"Oh, I see how it is!"

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah and you know what!"

"What?"

"I'm going to…"

"Hello Headmaster."

"Hello Hermione. I see you and young Mr. Malfoy are getting along just fine."

"Yeah, just fine," Draco said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Well then ," said Dumbledore as he began to inform them of their of their duties as Head Boy and Girl. As well as the joint dormitory that the two would be sharing.

"WHAT? I have to share a dormitory with… with _her_," said Draco stunned from the trauma.

'Well this is one way of getting to really know him.' Hermione thought.

"A whole _year_ stuck with _her_! By myself! But Headmaster! Don't make me do it," Draco pleaded.

"Don't have a heart attack over it! And don't worry. I don't bite," Hermione teased. 'Oh, this will be fun,' she thought. "Like I'm dying to share a dormitory with you anyway Malfoy!"

"Headmaster you must… Hey where'd he go?"

"He left obviously. Gosh you're such a dumb blond."

"I know that you good for nothing Mudblood! And for you're information, I'm not dumb!"

"Whatever," Hermione said but before she could said something else Draco had flung himself on Hermione, pinning her against the wall.

"Take that back you Mudblood!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"HA! Like to see you try!"

Draco pushed away from Hermione and reached for his wand, however Hermione had a better idea. One to torture him and two, to show him how she felt. Besides he disserved to be tortured. Right as his hand reached his wand, Hermione crushed her lips on his, kissing him hard.

Draco nearly chocked on his own tongue as he felt her lick his lips asking for entry. He was even more shocked when he granted it to her. However he quickly pulled away, horrified over what had just happened. "What was that for," He asked hoarsely.

"Payback," she said simply as she left the compartment thoroughly pleased with herself.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was pretty normal as was the Grand feast and the sorting of the first years.

Hermione and Draco walked in silence to their dormitory, with Draco staying a good five steps behind her. Hermione was able to make a dash for her room, ignoring the lavish decorations of the common room. But who could blame her. If looks could kill Hermione would have died a thousand times over with the cold, evil glares that Draco had given her. His hate was deep and thorough though the kiss had unlocked something that his father had long since locked away.

"Get out of my face you Mudblood," Draco said harshly, "Before I kill you, you third-rate piece of filth."

Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears, she wasn't entirely ready for such a blow. Hot tears fell down her face as she ran to her room.

'There. That ought to do it,' Draco thought to himself as he made his way to his dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2 So long and good night

A heat for a heart chapter 2 "So long and goodnight"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione guessed that the heads room was the only place in all of Hogwarts that was compatible with muggle electronics, for there was a TV, VHS/DVD player and a CD player sitting on an entertainment center in her room. This was all the better for her so she popped in a mix CD and blasted the music.

Feeling much better once the CD had ended she headed to take a shower. However when she opened the door she saw Draco standing at the sink on his side of the bathroom, putting away his toothbrush, wearing nothing but a pair of silver boxers.

"You mind, you bitch," said Draco coldly as he leaned against his sink, arms folded across his chest, "I'm in here."

"Well sorry but I need to use this bathroom too so shove off."

"Why don't you?"

"Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"You don't qualify as that. You're nothing but a filthy, little Mudblood. Just that and nothing more."

Hermione just stared at Malfoy tears filling her eyes and anger flowing throw her veins like boiling water. 'How could I ever like this maggot! He's heartless. Soulless. How could I ever think he could be different?'

"Shut you're mouth you maggot," Hermione screamed as she ran out of the bathroom and back into her room, tears flowing down her face. She slammed the door shut, shaking the wall, and fell onto her bed crying furiously.

"Tat son of a bitch! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Draco smiled as Hermione slammed the door shut. He felt proud as he always did when he insulted her. Though this time he felt some guilt in his gut. Why he didn't know. Draco shoved it aside and went to his room where he decided to try some of those electronic things.

Hermione still laid on her bed, tears falling slowly down her face even though she had stopped crying. Why she had even cried over Malfoy was beyond her. 'He's such a stupid git. Why did I even waist me time thinking of him? He's still the foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach that he was back in our third year. Guess he'll never change. Nor am I going to wait around for something that will never happen anyway. He's just not worth it.'

Deciding that it was safe to go back into the bathroom and finding it vacant, she took her long awaited shower in peace.

Draco found the TV really rather interesting as he changed from station to another, show to show. However even the entertaining images that appeared on the screen couldn't rip his mind from the kiss that Hermione had given him earlier that day on the train.

It wasn't that it was a bad kiss. Rather it was really good. But the problem was that it was Hermione Granger who had initiated the kiss. Had it been anyone else he would have continued with the kiss; but it wasn't someone else.

"Where's Pansy when you need her," Draco said to himself as he turned off the TV and quickly got dressed. He was going down to the Slytherin common room to find Pansy.

Hermione awoke the next morning refreshed and ready to start a new day. She quickly dressed into her uniform and headed out of her room and into the heads common room. Once she was through the door all hell broke lose… again.

"What the hell Pansy? You're not suppose to be in here!"

"Calm down Mugglette, She was here with me," Draco said before returning to making out with Pansy.

"Again I repeat, We aren't allowed to have anyone in here but ourselves."

"But prefects are allowed in."

"Only during meetings you idiot! Gosh!"

"He's not an idiot. He's a genius… a genius in bed that is (giggle)."

"Why thank-you Pansy, my love (kiss)."

"GET OUT!" Hermione roared at Pansy causing both her and Draco to jump.

"Fine! I will! It was getting too crowded once you showed up anyway!" And with that Pansy headed back to the Slytherin common room.

"Hope you're happy you bitch!"

"I am!"

"You're just jealous that I'm with Pansy and that you can't have me"

"Please! Who would be jealous of that skank? Also who, in their right mind would to be with _you_! Seeing as your so desperate that you'd sink as low as that whore, Pansy Parkinson. She's nothing but a whore like you, so get over yourself," Hermione said harshly before she left the common room herself and went to breakfast.

He was shocked. He couldn't believe she had said all of that. Though he admired that she could throw such an insult that only he thought he could do, he was shocked that she would have the audacity to insult him. She was going to pay.

"I'll get her for that! I swear it I'll get her! Just like I should have when she slapped me back in our third year! I'll make that jumped up Mudblood pay! She'll pay! I don't know how or when but I'll get her," he said to himself as he got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Any feelings he had for Hermione the night before were gone and replaced with absolute anger.


	3. Chapter 3 Starting over

A heart for a heart chapter 3 "starting over"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione sat through her morning classes without participating. She was too furious with Draco and Pansy due to events that morning. At lunch she barely even picked at her food as her mind was plagued once again by Draco. It was true that she was a little jealous of Pansy but then again who wouldn't be? She could get any guy she wanted. Hermione knew Draco was bad news but it didn't really matter to her any more, even if they did or didn't share a common room. Sharing the living space would only bring even more insults and ridicule. It didn't matter what she said or did, it wouldn't change who he would torture her.

Draco too had similar problems. He had this feeling deep down somewhere in him that he had hurt Hermione. 'Why did I say that to her? She was right! She's such a sweet girl too. WAIT! What am I thinking? Hermione's a Mudblood! The one who's trying to ruin my life! Did I just call her Hermione? AAAHH! What's wrong with me,' he though while sitting through a particularly long Transfiguration lecture; hitting him self on the head.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall asked receiving several chuckles from several other students.

"No Professor. Nothing's wrong. I've just got a headache. That's all."

"Then perhaps you'd like to go to the medical wing."

"No thank-you professor, I'm fine."

"Very well," McGonagall said before returning to her lesson and leaving Draco once again to his thoughts.

'Why did I have to think of her as Hermione? I swear that kiss did something to me. Even Pansy wasn't satisfying, and no one's more pleasing than Pansy. Why do I keep comparing Hermione to Pansy? AGH! I called her Hermione again!'

Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire in the heads common room doing her homework when Draco entered through the portrait. She ignored his presence and continued on working.

"So you're ignoring me now, are you?"

Hermione kept on working like he wasn't even there and had never spoken. Draco went over to her and sat on the dark mahogany table facing towards her. "You know I've been thinking-"

"Don't. You might hurt yourself," Hermione said flatly, scribbling another few notes on a piece of parchment.

Draco chose to ignore the comment and continued, "I've been thinking about that kiss yesterday and… well…"

"Well WHAT," Hermione said frustrated, slamming her book shut.

So this was what his father had tried to lock away. Equality, love, respect, compassion, lust, and farther, _human_ emotions. Now he knew, sitting there staring into Hermione's flustered eyes, that all that his father had told him was wrong.

"Well," he couldn't hold back any more and he did something his father would have killed him for. He moved over towards and kissed her softly.

'What the hell," Hermione thought, "What the hell is he doing? Oh, he's such a good kisser. Wait! No!' Hermione pushed Draco off her making sure to knee him in the area that would cause him the most pain possible. "Get away from me you freak! Ugh! You sicko!"

At that moment Draco's heart had frozen once again.

"Stay away from me," Hermione yelled at him before quickly gathering up her belongings and heading up to her room leaving Draco on the floo in pain.

'UGH! She hits hard! Ow! Now there's _two_ things I'm going to make her pay for. God! Why did that little Mudblood have to knee me there," he moaned, "Gosh! She's going to die! Father was right. Mudbloods are nothing but scum!'

Soon he was able to get up and make his way to his room where an idea formed in his head. The perfect plan for revenge.

It had been three weeks since that night and Hermione was glad that Malfoy had left her alone. Once again she knew that he was nothing but a son of a bitch, She didn't know what he was trying to do to her that night but she was sure it wasn't good. As she entered the Great Hall Millicent Bulstrode walked past Hermione and said, "So who'd you do last night?"

Hermione didn't have a clue what she was talking about till another Slytherin girl, of whom Hermione did not know her name, walked paste her and replied, "So was the guy last night a good fuck like all the others, you slut?"

Hermione was shocked out of her mind. However she did take advantage of her power as Head girl, "Thirty point from Slytherin for insulting authority." However that wasn't the end of suck accusations. Throughout the next few days rumors, most started by Draco of course, flew around the school that she had slept with half the Slytherins and Gryffindors above fifth year, and even that she was pregnant. It was all too much for her so that Saturday morning she locked herself in her room to escape the lies. For she knew who had started the rumors and his plan was about to backfire right in his face.

Draco was pleased with himself for he had gotten back at Granger. He had ruined her reputation and self-esteem with a few well aimed rumors.

It was Saturday evening and he was determined to finish off Granger once and for all. Luckily she was just a few feet ahead of him. He walked up behind her and once she was right in front of him he asked very loudly so that everyone in the entrance hall could hear, "So Granger, who's the babies father?"

Now was her moment. It was now or never to get the perfect revenge on Malfoy. Especially since all his friends were right there.

"Why Draco love, you are," she said turning to face him, "Oh and I agree that our wedding should be _after _the baby is born, and once we're done with school," she added convincingly before giving him a kiss on the cheek and turned to go to dinner.

Draco couldn't believe it. She had successfully backfired his own plan right back into his face. Not to mention in front of all his friends and most of the school. He was sure that every thought that he was a Mudblood-fucker. He was horrified by the laughter that permeated from every house member present. He looked around at the laughing faces and was petrified with fear. Suddenly feeling sick he turned and ran out of the entrance hall feeling and looking foolish.

She had done it! Hermione knew she had succeded once she had entered the Great Hall and heard the laughter of the other students. 'Serves him right, that son of a bitch! He thinks he can get away with spreading lies about me well he's sorely mistaken,' she thought, 'We're square now at least.'

"Hey, awesome job Hermione." It was Ron who had just congratulated her as fell into step beside her before they both took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah that was pretty cool. Sent him running like a dog with his tail between his legs," Harry said sitting opposite of her and Ron.

"Thanks guys. That was fun. He better leave me alone now."

"It would be in he best interest to do so. That is unless, he like the public humiliation," Ron said simply.

"Definitely," stated Hermione, glad that she could de-thrown the Slytherin Prince and regain her honor and pride, and finally triumph. She finally could start over. Hopefully.

Chapter four coming soon! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Under lock and key

"A heart for a heart" chapter four "Under lock and key"

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a lot going on this summer and not a lot of time to write. Plus I have several other projects that I have going on at this time as well. It's one big head ache. . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'll just have to get use to that.

Draco sat in his room in the Head's common quarters. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Even though dinner had ended and Hermione had finished with her shower as well as he had, he still couldn't believe it. She had managed to ruin his reputation, crush his pride, and honor, as well as make him the school laughing stock with five little words, 'Why Draco, love, you are.' It sickened him. It really did. Now he was positive that the whole school thought that he really had slept with the Mudblood. He could see it now, every one asking, 'Was she any good?' 'Are you really the father?' 'Did you like her?' 'How many times did you shag her?'

Draco shuddered as he walked to his room and laid down on his bed. _'She planned that. I know she did! Great scheme, I'll admit that though. Grrrrrr! How could she_,' he thought. Than idea hit him, _'Might cause me a bit of damage but it would counter her counter attack. Hee Hee! She couldn't even wiggle her way out of this one.' _

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast still swimming over last nights victory. She was just about to walk through the door with the crowd that conjugated around her when she felt some one grab her arm and said in an awfully familiar voice, "Hermione."

Hermione was spun around and hulled into Draco Malfoy's arms. Then he kissed her softly and said, "Hermione, you ok? I didn't see you last night. I missed you. Nothing wrong with you and the baby I hope," he asked as he kissed her again.

Everyone had gone dead silent as they stood, staring at Hermione who was looking up at Draco shocked and horrified, but most of all confused. _'What the? What's he… oh. The son of a bitch! Wait a minute! Hmmmm. Ha. Sucker.' _

"What baby? Maybe you've got me confused with Pansy. That is, unless you really do have a thing for Mudbloods. Oh and I'm fine. Didn't miss you though. By the way Carla Diggens has a thing for you. Just thought you ought to know seeing as you apparently are obsessed with Muggle-borns," Hermione stated before she patted his cheek and walked away.

The crowd laughed as once again Hermione had once again turned the tables.

_'That does it!' _He walked over to Hermione and again pulled her into him. "Don't think you're getting off that easy 'Mione! How dare you deny me? Especially after a few nights ago. You wouldn't get off me. And don't forget that day on the train when _you _were the one that kissed _me_."

"Boy, you're delusional! Go live your sick fantasy out with some one else! Why would I want an ugly, stuck up, peevish, son of a bitch like you? Well Pansy might like that but _I_ sure don't. How get off me you pig!" Hermione shook herself from Draco's grasp and went to the Gryffindor table.

Draco stood there rooted to the spot. He had been officially vanquished. There was nothing else he could do. He felt sick from embarrassment and humiliation. He had gone even paler, if that was even possible, and clammy. Anger coursed through him though at the same time somehow, he felt some spark of longing. He was defeated but still he couldn't help thinking that Granger was in some foreign way was perfect. Smart, gutsy, quick on her feet, pretty, and had a sharp tongue. _'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! What am I thinking! She's torturing me beyond reasonable belief'_ he thought as he managed to put one foot in front of the other and made his way back to the Heads dorm through the laughter and snickers of everyone he passed on the way; no longer hungry.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room. She felt bad about that morning. It was eight o'clock and she could still hear Malfoy throwing stuff around in his room. _'I should go over there and make sure he doesn't kill himself.'_ Then all things went dead still. _'Oh no!' _

Hermione jumped off her bed and ran through the bathroom and burst through his door to find him staring at a piece of glass that he held in his hand close to his left wrist. The horror of the situation hit Hermione. "Draco don't," she screamed as she ran over to him and wrestled the piece of jagged glass out of his hand. "What where you thinking?"

"My life is over. You've ruined me. Every one thinks I'm a Mudblood lover. Every one thinks I'm some kind of whore. You've done this to me. You've ruined my life," he said as he looked Hermione in the eyes, tears forming in his and trying to free his wrists from Hermione's hands.

"Is that what all this is about?" Draco nodded his head. "Well you can't go and kill yourself over what others think of you. If I had done that when you first called me a Mudblood back in our second year I wouldn't be here today. Is that what you want? Do you really want to be the end of your family line cause of what a few people think of you? Do you?"

"No," he said as he collapsed onto the ground in a daze, barely holding his composure. "No I don't want that. Hermione, I'm sorry I've called you a Mudblood all those times. It was wrong. I know now what it's like to be insulted over technical differences. You're just as powerful as me and maybe even a stronger opponent when it comes to a battle of words."

"I forgive you Draco. I shouldn't have called you a Mudblood fucker. You're too proud for that."

It's ok. I was acting like one. I was just trying to get revenge for when you kneed me 'down south'."

Hermione chuckled and said, "I wasn't sure what you were trying to pull. Especially after the way you reacted after the day on the train."

"I was just honestly trying to kiss you. That kiss on the train had gotten to me. It was really good and…"

"And what?"

"And I wanted that feeling again. Gosh what am I thinking?"

"Really," Hermione asked flabbergasted, staring open jawed at Draco who had resorted to hitting himself on the head.

"Yes. Don't tell any one I said that. If anybody found out I think I would hang myself from the goal posts on the Quidditch field."

"No you won't! Besides no one would have to know. It could be our little secret. Fair enough?"

"Yeah. That's fair enough 'Mione."

"By the way, how did you know my nick-name was 'Moine?"

"So what if I knew it? What does it matter?"

"Oh come on. You can tell me Drakie!"

"Hey!"

"What? That's all Pansy ever calls you. We've all heard it."

"Oh."

"Now tell me how you've come to know my nick-name Drakie," she said moving closer to him.

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Cause. You know it and that's kind of creepy. Besides I like the way you say it. You DIDN'T hear that!"

"Well I did 'Mione. And I'm not telling you," he said putting an arm around Hermione but quickly realized what he was doing and drew back his arm.

Hermione sat there staring at him. His hair was disheveled and was hanging in his face, which had regained some color. He was a wreck but all the same he still had his charm. She turned his face to her and without thinking, kissed him deeply.

Draco returned the kiss with much passion as he scooped Hermione up into his arms, deepening the kiss even more. He heard Hermione moan into his mouth and he couldn't help but smile.

"What," Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," he said and returned his lips to hers. It wasn't long he felt her lick his lips, desperately begging for entry. He gladly handed it to her as she plunged her tongue into his mouth as he did the same, fighting for dominance. However, Hermione wouldn't let him have that so he relaxed letting her do most of the work.

Draco pulled himself and Hermione to their feet by which point they needed air otherwise they would have passed out. Very reluctantly he pulled away from Hermione and gasped for air. Once he had regained his breath he said, "Gosh, you're good at this 'Mione. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"Don't know. I've never been kissed before by anyone."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"So you're a natural then?"

"I guess. Now how can I kiss you if you don't shut up?"

Draco half smiled, half smirked then captured Hermione in another deep, fiery, lustful kiss that sent him out of his mind.

All that had been kept under lock and key for so long in her heart had been released and though he didn't know it, he was falling. And falling fast.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Watch for another update.


	5. Chapter 5 Found out

"A heart for a heart" chapter 5 "Found out."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione loved the way he tasted. She loved how he made her go weak in the knees. As Draco pulled her over to his bed she felt her knees collapse beneath her causing them to fall onto the bed, still connected in a heated kiss.

He was going crazy. What Hermione was doing to him was insane. He never actually experienced such love, such craving, such longing. Never had the times with Pansy or anyone else had there been any real love. Draco flipped Hermione onto her back and pressed himself against her. He smiled as he heard her moan loudly and arc her back, giving him access to her neck, responding to his touch.

He gasped in surprise as he felt a wave of pleasure flow through him. "Hermione-"

"That's 'Moine to you."

Draco smiled and ran his fingers through her hair before he returned to her neck where there was sure to be a mark left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy made her way up to the Head's common room wishing to "visit" Draco. Once she had reached the portrait she stumbled trying to remember the password. "Damn! What was the fucking password," she said out loud before it came back to her. "Oh! Aperire!" With that the portrait swung open and she stepped in.

Hermione felt herself loosing control. She was losing control with every passing second that Draco's hands roamed her body freely, disregarding her blouse which was quickly unbuttoned and thrown to the floor. She couldn't help but let a groan escape her lips as he took control of the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could since something wasn't right once she entered the common room. She looked around the common room. _'Nope. Nothing wrong there.'_ Then she heard a groan permeate from Draco's room.

Draco looked Hermione over, taking notice of how flushed she was but mostly he noticed how gorgeous she was. Once again he kissed Hermione deeply, pressing his whole body against her, but only enough to feel her against him. He was even more pleased when she pushed her body up against his sending more waves of pleasure through him. He had never been more turned on in his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "OH MY GOD," she screamed when she saw Draco lying on top of none other than Hermione Granger on his bed. Draco and Hermione froze mid-kiss, their bodies still intertwined with each others, hands also on the others.

"Oh, my God," Pansy screamed again. "I can't believe it! You of all people Drakie? Why her?"

"Pansy! It's not what it looks like," Draco said as he parted from Hermione, kneeling above her. "It's not what you think it is."

"Yeah right, Mudblood fucker! The rumors were true," she screamed as she turned and ran from his room.

"Pansy," Draco yelled after her as he got off the bed and chased after her, quickly grabbing his shirt that he didn't remember loosing and putting it on.

Hermione lay there on Draco's bed upset and confused with disbelief.

_'What did Draco mean by 'this isn't what it looks like,'? why did he run after her? I thought that he liked me. No. Of course he doesn't. He was just trying to get laid. And to think I was going to let him have his way with me!' _

Hermione rose from the bed and ran into her room falling onto her bed in tears. _'Why would I even fall for that son of a bitch? Why?' _

Draco ran after Pansy and was able to cut her off before she made it to the portrait hole. "Pansy! You tell anyone what you saw and I swear I'll kill you!"

"Why shouldn't I? Everyone already knows you're a Mudblood fucker. What's the difference?"

"I've never slept with a Muggle –born!"

"But you were going to tonight if I hadn't walked in."

"Hermione's different."

"Oh so you're calling her by her name now? Ooooh! Just wait till I tell Potter that you're trying to lay his girlfriend. Just you wait!"

"No Pansy! Don't you dare tell anyone anything! Don't you dare!"

"Too late," Pansy then punched him in his stomach and ran past him through the portrait hole.

He and Hermione had been found out.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
